Just add wings: Maximum ride
by bookluver12345
Summary: What if the flock didnt grow up with wings? Well... Untill now. I know a lot of people have this idea but maybe mine will be different you will just have to read to find out and if you have and suggestions review. Or if you think it is great so far. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Still a little new on here so to be too hard on me. Maxine is max, Nick is Fang, James is Iggy, Justin is Gazzy, and Angie is Angle. Sorry I forgot about Nudge in this chapter but she will be here in the next. R&R!:)**

Maxine:

I looked up at the beautiful sky that stretched up before me. It was kind of peaceful evening , birds singing the breeze blowing lightly. Ugh am I writing a poem? "Maxine? Come inside for dinner!" I groaned 1) for being called Maxine which I hate I prefer Max 2) Having to go inside on a day like this. "Coming mom!" As we sat down at the dinner table ( and as we I mean my mom, my younger sister and me) my mom asked us about our day. This is the perfect time to bring up the party that my friend's friend was invited to go to and by this I could go tonight. Only problem it was a senior party. Well…. Worth a try. "So… mom there is this party tonight…" I felt my words speed up as I continued " And I really wanna go I mean Kylie is gonna be there, and it might just thrown by seniors but we will be perfectly saf-." I rambled until my mom stopped my by putting up one hand. "Did I hear you mention seniors?"

"Yea but you see we would be perfectly safe."

"Yea but those seniors won't"

"Come on Mom!" I said with a groan. As my mom munched on her green beans she replied " Sorry, but no you are only a freshman you are not experienced around seniors." "Are you calling me immature?" I shouted. "No, your just taking it the wrong way because your angry lets just not bring up the party."

"YOU ARE!" my voice in a full scream now. "You always baby me and I am tired of it!" With that I stomped up the stairs and slammed my door. My phone vibrated, it as Kylie **so did you talk to you mom about the party? What did she say?**

_**Yea, I'm going to the party tonight I will meet you there. I might be a little late though.**_

I'm going to that party.

Nick POV:

That's it. I'm done, If you're wondering what I'm talking about my mom hasn't come home in almost 2 weeks. She has left me before but has always come back after 3 days at the most. I know she isn't hurt; she is with her boyfriend Steve. Nice to know she will abandon her own son for some guy. "There." I said to myself. It was 11:00 and I was ready to leave. I grabbed my phone and i-pod along with a bag full of clothes I will need and head out of the house. I caught the latest bus to a cheap hotel. I would be staying there until I could afford an apartment. They only reason I have money is that I work at a skateboard shop after school. I also found some money my mom stashed away in a drawer. It should last a couple months.

I arrived at the hotel at around 11:30. They receptionist at the desk looked at me funny, I guess I would too if I had to check in a random 14 year old into a hotel but I just glared at him and he gave me a key. When I got to my hotel my room I put my things down and headed out the hotel. I wasn't sticking around here the whole night. I heard there was a party thrown by a kid at another school and I wanted to check it out. Might as well it isn't like there was going to be any parents telling me when to get back, or that it was too late to leave out the house. It was only a few blocks down. I needed this in some weird way. Too get my mind of all this crap coming from my mom.

James POV:

I needed to get out of this house. My family was driving me crazy. I had a younger brother, Justin that loves to collect bugs and leave them all over the room including my bed. I am really to old to be sharing a room with a 8 year old. My younger sister Angie could be an angel sometimes but when she didn't get her way she could really get scarey. Right now I was screaming at Justin because I found another bug on my bed in the middle of the night and I guess when I picked it up it fell on to one of Angies toys that she woke up and saw so she was screaming at me. My mom was screaming at all of us to stop yelling and go back to bed. "Forget it" I said, I went to my room and threw on some clothes. I stomped down the stairs and slammed the door. Untill now I hadn't really thought of where I was going to go but I heard there was a party tonight. Where else would I go?

Justin:

"Wake up." I groaned as I sat up. I looked at the door to my room to see Angie standing there fully dressed. "What is it?" I said. " Do you wanna mess with James?" Well, YEAH I always wanna mess with him. "How are we going to do that?" "He went left to a party I say we go embarrass him." I paused to think about it. "I'm in!"

Angie:

I sighed as I waited for Justin to hurry up. I swear sometimes I think I am more mature and I am only 6. After Justin FINNALLY came down the stairs we quietly snuck out the front door. The party was only a few houses down and you could see the lights in the distance. You could even hear the faint music all along the street. "OH YEAH PARRTTYY!" my brother yelled. "Will your quiet down?" I snapped. I brushed my blonde curls back and sighed. Oh the things I do to embarrass my brother. Well that's what he gets for dropping a bug on my toy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yea I know this one isnt that long but I wanted to end this chapter with a cliff hanger. It looks much longer when you are typing it up. I might post chapter 3 tonight too. Remember Monique is Nudge, Maxine is Max (that doesnt sound very Maxish I know but I dont think she become really tough untill she goes to the school), Nick is Fang, James is Iggy, Justin is Gazzy ( I really dont like the other name they have for him in the story), and Angie is Angel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Rides storied just some of the idea for this one. :)**

**Enjoy! R&R**

Monique:

"I am sooo bored." Me and my friend were at my house for a sleepover but my parents would not let us do ANYTHING and made us go to bed already. When I saw the lights down the street I wanted to jump up and dance. "Come on Kitty. It will be fun!" I said as I perfected her makeup. If we were going to a high school party and were only 12 we might as well look the part. I had straightened back my untamable curls and added the last touch of lip-gloss and we were ready. "Do really have to go?" Kitty said. "Don't be so scared just act natural pretend like you belong there. "Fine." And that is how we snuck off to a high school party.

Maxine:

*BEEP BEEP* Finnally its time to go. I got out of bed and silently crept downstairs, it was 11:30 at night and Kylie was already outside. I was already dressed and ready so all I have to do is make sure I can make it out of the house without waking my mom and Ella. I winced as one of the floor boards creaked pausing. No sound, good. I continued walking until I was at the door and shut it quietly. As I walked toward the party with Kylie I silently claimed a victory to myself. YESSSSS! I'm on my way to the party.

As I arrived there I started to think that maybe I shouldn't have gone. I saw a bunch of older kids and maybe even adults making out and getting drunk. I don't drink and I'm not the kind of girl that's wastes her time with concerning about guys. I looked over at Kylie who looked overwhelmed for a second but then calmed down when she saw a cute senior wave toward her. She looked at me with puppy eyes. "Fine" I said "But meet me back here at 1:30." She hugged me and then ran up to the guy. Ugh she is so girly. Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with her. I plopped down on one of the couches and checked my phone. This is going to be a long night.

Nick:

I looked up at the house and frowned. The music was so loud you could hear it from outside and there was already stuff littering the yard. Oh well, I sighed and opened the door. Just what I thought a bunch of seniors I didn't know going crazy. That's nice. I didn't know how to dance so I sat down on one of the couches and checked my phone. My mom still hadn't called. I know I should just forget about it. She is never going to care and why should I want her to care? I could handle myself. "Excuse me." I hadn't noticed I had sat down next to someone really close. "Sorry" I said looking up. I was surprised on what I saw. I could tell she wasn't a senior but looked about my age with light brown hair with blonde streaks and blue eyes. And she looked annoyed, Really annoyed. "Why are you not dancing or doing some crazy thing seniors do?" She asked raising an eyebrow. At least I wasn't the only one who really wasn't enjoying it here.

"Why aren't you?" I replied. "I guess you right" She said with a sigh "My friend was bugging me about this party all week and I need some freedom. And she left me already." At least she wasn't like everyone else here she was kinda cool. She was kinda pretty too….. "Do you talk at all?" She was staring right at me with a glare on her face. "Sometimes." I said with a smirk.

Justin:

"Wow." I said. This was really a high school party but not just high school senior high school. I looked around until I saw James. He was standing there trying to talk to a girl who looked like she really didn't want to be there. Time to work my magic. "Angie look there is-" I looked around Angie wasn't there. Oh well, I know I am older so I am supposed to look after her but she acts pretty old she can handle her self for a little while. Just as I started to make my way over to James I started to feel a little dizzy. Maybe I didnt need to mess with him now. I'll just sit down…. I looked around and saw other people swaying back and forth about to fall too. They looked like they were realllllyyyyy tired. Well I am too and that is something a usually don't admit. I think I need a little nap…. The last thing I saw before I blacked out were large people with masks bursting through the door. ….. Oh look there turning into dogs….


	3. Chapter 3: Where am I?

Maxine:

I suddenly looked up from talking to Nick. He was a pretty cool guy. Something in the air felt weird… Nick I think we have to get out of here. I think he sensed it too because he immediately agreed. Or he is just really weird. I looked around to find my friend but she was know where. Well that's weird. My mind suddenly started to feel funny. My thoughts jumbled up but I tried to stay alert as I got up and followed him toward the door. Just as we were about to reach the door it burst open and hit Nick in the head knocking hsim clean out. It would have been pretty funny if I knew what was going on. The cops? I don't think so, they wouldn't try to drug us. As I tried to figure out what was happening I blacked out.

3 days later:  
>I woke up a cage…. Wait…. A CAGE! I am not an animal and what happened back there and why the heck am I in a cage. I need to calm down. I can't show who ever kidnapped me that I am weak. I was in a huge room almost like a ware house and there were a bunch of cages stacked on top of each other. Luckily I am on one of the bottom cages. I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned to my left and flinched when I met black eyes, Nick eyes. I looked around and saw about 5 other faces that I recognized from the party but some were kinda young, In fact there were only kids in the cages. As I looked a little closer I relalized that they were not normal kids they looked like they were mixed with some animal. It was horrifiying and I normally don't use words like that, there were kids that looked dead and some that looked like they wanted to be dead. Some kids had everything from strange skin to weird body parts but I wont describe it to you nobody should have to see this. Suddenly this made me angry. How could they do this to kids?<br>"Do you know what is going on?" I asked turning to Fang. Just as he was about to answer a girl with loose spiral curls and light brown skin answered for him "Do you know what is going on? I don't and where is my friend Kitty? Where you guys at the party too? Why did people kidnap us and why did they only take us? I shouldn't have gone to that par-." Her long ramble was stopped by a kid with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, who put her hand over her mouth. He couldn't be more than eight and the girl that was talking only about 12. What is the point of taking little kids? "Same, thing happened to me." Said the kid that was about eight, the kid that talked to much with still struggeling to get his hand of his mouth. "I'm Justin." He said smiling. Finnally the girl got her hand free.

"Get your hand off me! I was TALKING don't you know not to interrupt? And what have you been doing with your hand it smelt horrible, anyways my name is Monique." She said glaring at Justin. Does this girl ever shut up? Just after that this horrible smell rose up seeming to wake the whole room up. "What is that smell? Did someone just die?" Maybe not the best thing to say in this situation. " Sorry" said Justin "I tend to be a little gassy." "A little, more like a gasman. That seems to fit you better than Justin." I was just kidding but Justin's face lit up. "I like it! And you could call me Gazzy for short!" I guess it could work. "Sure we could call you Gazzy my name is Max and that is Nick he doesn't talk much." Nick nodded and said hi. "Wow!" said Monique. "Look at your teeth! It looks like you have fangs and with the all black you kinda look like a vampire. I am going to call you Fang." I thought about it for a second and I looked up at Nick who had a smirk on his face.

"I like it lets call you Fang." He just shrugged and looked down. Not much of a talker is he? "Oooooo! I want a nickname too because I have never really liked my name." This girl really couldn't stop talking. "How about Nudge because you are nudging me over the edge." I don't try to be mean but sometimes it just slips out. She looked sad for a seconded then her eyes brightened. "I LIKE IT!" Well okay then.


	4. Chapter 4: the testing

**A/N: Hi so I know it has been a while but here is a kinda short chapter but very important. I know Angel and Iggy were not introduced yet but they will be soon.:) Please R&R!**

Max:

I heard footsteps loudly stomping down the aisle (wow I sound like I'm at a wedding). There was a man in a white lab coat and a weird looking dog/human think with claws for hands and fangs for teeth. I would normally be freaked out but by what I have seen here it isn't anything new. He stopped in front of my cage and smiled creepily. "I think I will test on you first. Eraser! Please help this lovely young lady to the labs." Labs….. and testing what am I an animal? I looked up and glared at him. "I don't think I really feel like it today how about we try doing this again never?" He frowned at me then at the Eraser ? " Don't just stand here get her out of the cage." I moved toward the back of my cage while the eraser started to unlock it. I saw the rest of my new friends look worriedly at my well all except Fang who just frowned. Thanks Mr. Expressionless. I felt one hairy paw on me and went cold. This is really real. I was not going to cry now though. I never cry. I started to be pulled out of the cage so I kicked at the thing. It didn't even flinch as he got me out of the cage and carried a protesting me out of the room.

We went down a long white hallway with many doors. I heard screams and cries from inside the rooms but tried to ignore it and put on a brave face because now was still not the time to look scared. We finally stopped at one of the doors and went inside. There was a single operation table and many scary looking tools and needles. I do NOT like needles. The eraser put me down and strapped me onto the table. "That should do for now. Please wait outside just in case she decides to misbehave." The man in the white coat said. The erase nodded and silently left the room. "This might hurt a bit…." I only had a second to try to figure out what that means before the man jabbed a needled into my arm and I felt paralyzed then he took out more shots and a big knife. He turned me over and started carving into my back. I couldn't help but let out a scream. Why was he doing this? He injected more things into me and continued to work at my back as I continued to cry out. Soon I just blacked out.

**Some hours later…..**

I woke up with a new pain in my back, worse than any I felt before but I didn't cry I did enough of that in the operating room. I was back in the cage again. I looked around to see the others asleep with their backs bandaged up just like mine. Suddenly I heard a wail. "Why is it so dark in here? Why do my eyes hurt?" I looked at the cage next to Fangs and saw a kid around my age with really light blonde hair and weird eyes. They looked like they once were a baby blue but now they looked pale almost gray and really glossy. I thought about what he said and finally realized the white coats must have made this kid blind. I felt angry but I wasn't going to take it out on him. I didn't know what to say so all I said was I'm sorry. "Oh no" he said "It can't be….. I'm blind."


	5. Chapter 5: Busting out

**A/N: So this chapter is a little longer than the last... I fixed the thing about Iggy's hair I just always pictured him as being a really light blonde going with his pale skin and eyes but he is really a strawberry blonde. So anyways its gonna get better but I got to introduce everyone so wait and see please review with any suggestions or if you like the story so far!**

"What are you talking about James?" said a cute blonde girl that couldn't be over the age of six. "I think they made your brother blind." Her face turned. " Why would they do that to him? Why did they take us here and strap us to lab tables?" I noticed then that she had her back bandaged too. What is going on? " I don't know, but my name is Max." I gestured to the others that were just waking up. "That's Fang, Nudge, and Gassy." They all nodded toward her as they still were trying to figure out what was going on. "Angie! James!" Said Gassy. "I'm so happy to see you here too. We should have never went to that party. Look what it had got us into." They know each other? Then I saw the close resemblance. They all had blonde hair and blue eyes although now I am noticing that James had some red in his hair too.

"I know and it was all my idea." Said Angie starting to cry, She couldn't cry now the people here didn't need to see us weaker than we already are. "Don't cry…. You guys can get nicknames too just like us. Her cute face brightened as soon as I said that. " I'm and ANGEL so I guess you can call me Angel." She said her smile growing wider as her eyes brightened. "You can call me Iggy." He said still blinking rapidly as if his vision is suddenly going to come back. "Why Iggy? How does that have anything to do with you?" He turned toward where he heard my voice finally figuring out his vision was gone. " I don't know I just like it… it seems….. different."

"Oh okay," I said nodding my head slowly. " So are you guys all related?"

"Yea were all siblings I'm the youngest." Angel said with a duh look on her face. Wow this kid is kinda smart. "How old are you? I'm thirteen. You look like you are like six or seven I don't know. By the way I LOVE your hair my hair does NOT do that did you curly it to get it like that? Oh wait, I wasn't talking about that I was talking about how old you are so how old are you?" Nudge rambled on. "I'm six, Gazzy is eight, and Iggy is fifteen I am guessing you and Fang are around the same age too?" I was just about to answer her when a scientist came and started to unlock my cage. Oh not again. I thought as I tensed up. The pain was almost unbearable last time how can I stand it again? "Calm down, we are just going to run a few tests." He said his smile made him look even creepier. I knew there isn't any point in resisting so I let the eraser handcuff me and lead me down the hallway. When I we got there the…. White coat started to un-bandage the bandage on my back. I felt something on my back and turned around in shock to see what it was just as the white coat smiled and said. " Test number 20349583 say hello to your new wings."

"WHAT? I cant have WINGS I'm a human not a freaking bird! You and your creepy friends did this too me, I want them off!"

"Wow, they want you to be the leader and your about to start crying like a child. Grow up! Your little mommy can't help you now!"

Leader? I cant be a leader I cant even cook breakfast! Trust me not even cereal. "Oh, now mister but I don't want to be apart of your band of freaks. So I would appreciate if you would let me out of here…. Now would be good."

"This is a GIFT I gave you cant you be grateful for it? I'll teach you how to be grateful-" the white coat said while starting to reach for one of his tools. Oh no, he isn't going to touch me with one of those things again. With a sudden burst a strength I kicked him square in the chest and ran out the room. He wasn't expecting that so I guess he didn't have time to call any erasers yet as I ran back towards the door that led to the cages. I know I may not be able to save everyone but at least I could try to help some, I thought as I put a bar on the door . I ran toward the cages of the new people I had met just a couple days ago and quickly unlatched them one by one. By now there was an alarm starting to blare and I knew the erasers were coming soon and we had to get out fast. I looked over at Iggy who had already grabbed Angel and took Gazzy's hand. "NUDGE!" I shrieked when I saw she was still in her cage a confused look on her face. "Hurry up were leaving here." Fang grabbed her arm and pulled her out. I could hear loud footsteps pounding down the hall. "We need to find a way out of here and then run try to take those bandages off your backs while your at it. It looks like there is a little surprise there."

The others slowly started to agree but Angel was the first to quickly nod her head and start looking around. I spotted some back doors and nodded toward them showing them to the rest of the flock. "There!" The erasers were pounding on the door now. I started running the others following and pushed on the door. It wouldn't open and there was a complicated lock next to it. I could hear the door opening and the erasers rushing in. I saw Nudge fiddling with the door and hear a swoosh as the door opened. Wait opened? Nudge saw our confused looks and just shrugged. "I'm good with computer stuff." I turned around and saw the erasers starting to close in on us and let the others run out the door before turning and running out too.

"Whatever you do don't stop keep running and stay together, Fang take the lead." I was overwhelmed with the sudden sense of being a leader but I knew I had to help them because I was Maximum Ride. I kinda like that.


	6. Authors note: Sorry I hate these

**Hi,**

**So I am sorry about this cause I hate authors notes myself but at least I warned you before you clicked on the chapter . Anyways I need ideas on how to continue this story I'm stuck! I also have a new story that is Maximum ride and really mysterious please check it out it is called "The Rise of Maximum Ride." So please comment any suggestions so I can continue this story and check out my new one! :) **


End file.
